A Few Months Later
by LonelyNomad
Summary: A short story of what might have happened a few months after the last novel.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

This is my first fanfic. Please leave comments, honest but nice are best :)

* * *

Stopping at the gates, Harry looked up at the castle. He smiled, and walked up the grounds past Hagrid's hut and the lake to Hogwarts. His appointment with the headmaster, professor McGonagall, was in half an hour, and barring peeves, he was reasonably sure that he would make it up on time.

Thanks to the cold that had set in, he met almost no students on his way up to the headmasters office, and those that he did meet, could only stop and stare as he passed in the corridor. He had gotten used to notice in the past, but after last summer, the attention had gotten to a ridiculous point. He spent most of his time in the ministry, tracking down the wands that were stolen, or else at the burrow, where the Weasleys insisted he stay.

At last he reached the gargoyles guarding the entrance and noticed that they had been restored, but seemed to recognize him, because they swung open before he could even utter the password. He stepped onto the spiral staircase and rather thought ironically that every time that he entered the headmasters office seemed burned into his memory.

The last time he entered the office it had been with Ron and Hermione, and he had been ready to leave it all behind. Now, he was back. Not at school, for all three of them had decided that they didn't wasn't to return and complete the final year, for there was enough to do without going back to school. With Kingsley as minister, Harry found himself in the ministry more than ever, working to repair Voldemorts damage.

The spiral staircase reached the landing, and Harry stepped forwards and knocked on the door.

"Enter" it was McGonagall's voice, and he opened the door and walked in, looking around. Each headmaster had changed the office somewhat; though beyond an increase in tartan decorations, the office remained the same since Dumbledore's day. Snape, it seemed, had not changed it in his short time as headmaster.

"Ah, Potter. I got you letter. You said you had something important to tell me that you did not want to write?" she looked up from the desk at which she sat enthroned in the large chair and surrounded by paperwork.

"Yes," said Harry, and taking a deep breath, he said "it's about horcruxes" and with that he sat in the chair that she had indicated, the same chair that he had sat in when he had come to learn about horcruxes. Now he was telling professor McGonagall all about the last two years, his tasks set by Dumbledore, and about Tom Riddle and his horcruxes.

It felt distinctly odd, sitting in the headmaster's office and telling someone else about them, answering professor McGonagall's questions, voicing thoughts that had been similar to his own in retrospect.

Finally, they were sitting in silence, when the dinner bell rang and Harry jumped slightly, surprised at how much time had passed. He had promised Ginny that he would sit with her at dinner if he stayed long enough.

"Go have some food, Harry" McGonagall said, an understanding look on her face, then added in a half exasperated tone "no doubt the news that you're here has travelled all around the school. Your friends will want to see you."

He nodded, and when McGonagall also stood up, he accompanied her to the Great Hall. Most students were still coming down, and there was quite a stir as Harry walked alongside McGonagall through the crowd.

Once in the great hall, he looked around, and spotted Luna at the Gryffindor table and with a nod to McGonagall went to join her, noticing that Ginny was a bit late in coming down.

No more had he sat down and nodded to Luna, when Ginny slipped into the seat beside him and the rest of the DA that were still in school joined them. Once dinner started, however, Harry found himself talking as much about the ministry's efforts and so busy asking questions about Hogwarts that he almost forgot to eat. It was only when Ginny pointedly asked if he wanted potatoes with this half cold steak that he realized that he was ravenous, and for a while they all ate in silence.

Once the meal was over, and most were preparing to leave, Harry realized that he had to walk down to the gate again to disaparate, and as he stood up and the DA followed him into the entrance hall to say goodbye, most of the school watched. Promising to come back and visit another time, he left with Ginny, walking hand in hand down the lane.

They walked in silence for most of it, unhampered by the necessity to talk and enjoying the fact that they were alone together. Finally before the gate, they stopped and stood together for a while. He smiled at her, and with a kiss and a promise to write, he left the grounds, walking towards Hogsmede. When he had reached the street, he turned and was forced through that compressing darkness to feel his feel hit firm ground and smell of Mrs Weasleys cooking. Entering the house through the back door, he found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, pots and pans streaming and Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, talking.

"-even so, it was an obvious violation of the standards on imported magical animals, even when those evil gits were in charge. I can't wait- oh, hi Harry!" Hermione had turned as he closed the door to the house behind him and hung his cloak on the peg.

"How did she take it?" Ron asked, having been part of the three week long discussion to let McGonagall in on the truth.

"Well. She seemed rather overwhelmed for a minute or two, but then she just went back to being McGonagall." He smiled, and Hermione shifted the papers on the table to give him room. Turning to Mrs Weasley, he asked what was for supper.

"Just something basic, dears." Harry could smell the fried chicken, and smiled appreciatively. Ever since living in a tent with almost no food, he found he could not resist the warmth of the kitchen. Mrs Weasley had known this when she asked Harry to move in to the burrow during cooking. He had been given Bill's room, bill having now moved the last of his possessions in to the house he shared with Fleur. It seemed that so soon after his fight with Riddle, everything seemed just to fall into place and life just seemed to move on. He had gotten a place in the burrow, Hermione was staying with them (her parents had opted to stay in Australia until the end of the year), and Mr and Mrs Weasley had insisted that both he and Hermione call them by their first name.

Taking a deep breath he started to give all the news on Hogwarts that he had gathered, down to the suspiciously nice treatment peeves had been giving the students for the last week, and all their attempts to find out what he was up to.

The next morning the three of them prepared to set off to the ministry, sneaking past Molly's room so as to not wake her up.

Once in the garden, they turned as one and reappeared from the crushing darkness in the hall of the ministry. Looking around, he saw the crowd, and hoped it was enough to shield him from notice. He walked rather fast past the golden statues, in the centre of the hall. George on a prank had transformed the golden wizard into a direct replica of Harry, and despite Harry's most earnest protests, there it remained.

Squeezing into the elevator, he ignored the wizard who complained loudly at 'young upstarts' and waved at Percy, who nodded back.

Harry ignored the pompous wizard until he started complaining loudly, whereupon he turned, and smiled at the man, who stuttered into silence at seeing his face. At the level of the department of magical law Hermione got off, giving Harry an amused look before disappearing into the crowd. Harry and Ron continued to the department of mysteries where they were volunteers in helping return the wands to the flood of muggleborn. Arriving at the office, they entered and picked up the boxes of wands that were stored there, entering the hall that used to contain the prophesies and now was a clear space with several tables, where in the end, they had organized all the wands by length.

Then they started the long and tedious process of handing out wands for the people to try. Harry felt a small surge of triumph every time that a wand rejoined its master, and the looks of renewed hope were fulfilling. Then there were those whose wands had been destroyed or used in some experiments and were broken. These stood for hours before being sent in groups to several different wand makers (Olivanders being one) and getting a new one issued.

At the end of the day, Harry was exhausted. Putting away the wands that hadn't been taken away, he rejoined Ron to head out again. They both had to stop at Hermione's desk every day to drag her away from her work, which she found a lot more satisfying than Harry and Ron found theirs. She was hip deep in papers and deep in discussion on some finer point of fines and the repercussions of splinching when they came to drag her away. They got stuck, however, on the way out into the hall to dissaparate because of an argument two witches were having that was drawing most of the attention. Harry bowed his head and headed through the crowed. He had learnt better than to try to interfere with these eruptions, because the last time the prophet had held headlines that the ministry was coming apart from the inside and Harry was the only thing keeping it together. He tried valiantly these days to stay out of the spotlight. When he had wanted to go with Ginny to get her things for her last year at school the reporters had almost had a fit at the sight of him in diagon alley, and pictures of him and Ginny holding hands plastered the news and magazines for a week. Mr Weasley has almost chocked when he opened the newspaper the next day to the headline 'Potter in Love?' with a picture of his daughter and Harry in a close embrace with a lengthy following article.

They had almost gotten through when a memo that had managed to dodge the crowd bumped into Harry.

It was from Daxley, an auror that wanted to talk about the 'prince curses' as Harry had opted to call them. Telling Ron and Hermione about it, he sent them on homewards and began to force his way back to the elevators. As soon as Ron and Hermione were out of sight, however, someone grabbed Harry roughly and forced him into a fireplace, saying '27 Rupert's Lodge' and Harry's last sight was of the crowd with their backs to him as he disappeared.

When he stopped spinning, he only had a fleeting glimpse of a dirty wooden room before someone cried "_stupefy_" and he blacked out.

When he came to, he was bound hand and foot, lying on the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw three people sitting in robes in the hut, watching him. With a sinking feeling, he recognized McNair, a deatheater. He didn't recognize the other two, but he knew that they, too, could only be deatheaters.

"Looks like Potters awake." One said. Harry tried to move, but they pointed their wands at him.

"Sorry, Potter, but you won't be leaving here alive." McNair sneered. "The longer you live depends on how much you talk."

Taking a deep breath Harry said "I won't be talking to scum like you." He then took a chance and said, "Besides, _avada kedavra_ doesn't work on me"

He could tell it had worked. They glanced at each other, then one smiled a thin smile "Oh, don't worry. There are plenty of ways to kill you. _Avada kedavra_ may be fast, but it doesn't give us the satisfaction. Like this. _Crucio_!"

Harry felt the pain sear through his body and knew he was screaming. It went on longer and longer until Harry couldn't even formulate a thought, couldn't breathe, couldn't even scream. Then it lifted, and Harry lay in a daze.

"What did you think of that, Potter?" one cried, "not impervious to that, are you?" he felt the foot kick his side, his face, felt the wands slash open wounds on his body.

He didn't think it could get worse, then he heard above him, the cry again "_Crucio_!" and the pain was back. They continued their ruthless beatings, Harry only recognizing his arm as broken when one stepped on it.

Finally, they left, laughing.

"If you're still alive at nightfall, we'll come back" they cried, leaving him on the floor to die alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: All characters belong to JK Rowling

Rated T, but if asked will update to M. I haven't written like this before, so feedback appreciated.

He was still lying there hours later, shifting in and out of consciousness when a young couple found him.

The man pulled out his phone and dialled 999.

"Yeah, I think I found someone who was murdered" he spoke quickly into the phone, and the girl approached and touched his neck. Feeling the pulse there, she cried out. "Jesus Christ."

The man yelped "he's still alive. We need an ambulance here, quickly! I'm at the old lane…"

With that Harry zoned out, waking up again in a hospital bed. He knew that he was in a muggle hospital, because his broken arm had a cast, and there was bandages wrapping most of his torso. Beside him sat a police officer.

"Hello. My name is Sergeant Connoroy. You're in the Burberry Mercy Hospital" he said in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?" he smiled encouragingly, and Harry felt his skin pull tight as he tried to smile in response.

"Apart from half dead, you mean?" he asked weakly. The sergeant smiled genuinely this time, then became serious.

"You were found by a young couple so beaten they thought you were dead. Who hurt you? Do you know?" he asked intently

"No." Harry replied, thinking fast. He settled on "they wore masks" the officer looked disappointed, but accepted it.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Harry Potter" he replied and for the first time since entering the wizarding world, there was no reaction when he said it.

"Where do you live, Harry?" asked the officer, writing in his book

"Ottery St. Catchpole" Harry replied. "I'm living with the Weasleys at the burrow." The officer nodded, hesitated, then asked

"You're living with another family? What about your own?" he asked.

"Dead." Harry replied simply. "Ron and I are close friends, his family lets me stay with them" the officer looked pitying. Harry didn't think there was anything to pity, he was happy at the burrow, as happy as he had been in Hogwarts.

"Oh, by the way, we found this in the house, do you know what it is?" the officer held out his wand.

"It's mine" Harry said. "It's just a keepsake- my girlfriend gave it to me last week for my birthday. Joke about how it looks like a magic wand." The officer nodded then put it down on the table beside the bed.

Once he left, however, Harry picked up the wand and cast the protonus spell, warning Ron and Hermione that he was in the hospital and to get him out. Barely five minutes later, they both walked in.

"Harry!" Hermione looked shocked

"Blimey." Ron said. "What happened to you?"

"Deatheaters, three of them. You got to get here fast."

"Yeah, well. We appartated here, then were just walking up to the front desk and asked for you when some muggle got all excited." Ron said

"Excited?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I said I was here to see you and my name like Hermione told me to, and he got all suspicious. Told me that they hadn't contacted anyone yet, so how could I know you're here? Hermione smoothed him over."

Hermione looked exasperated.

"I said you had time to call me and say that you were in trouble, and that we thought it was a prank until you didn't call back, and then took a chance on the hospital. We told Molly and Arthur. They're preparing to move you to St Mungos now." Hermione told him. "But how did they get a hold of you?"

Harry told them all of how the memo had caught him right on time and all about what he'd said to the deatheaters.

"So I told them that the killing curse doesn't work on me, and they believed it. So they decided to use the cruiatus curse instead."

Hermione gasped.

"But that was a dreadful risk to take, Harry! What if they had decided to try anyway?" Harry shrugged.

"Then I wouldn't be here."

There was a knock at the door. In walked Arthur.

"Harry. I'm here to take you St Mungos where a healer can take a look at you. The rest of the family are waiting there. Ginny's come from Hogwarts." Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't all have to come, really." He muttered

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry" said Hermione.

"You're as good as family" added Ron.

They got Harry out of bed, though once he was forced to stand on his own feet, the room swayed, and Ron steadied him. Wrapped a jacket-like cloak, they got Harry signed out ('really' commented Hermione 'you can't just apparate out').

Once on the street, Arthur took Harry by side-along apparition to St Mungos. There they were greeted by the rest of the Weasleys, healers, and what looked like every reporter with a camera.

Rushed up through the building, he was given a bed in a comfortable ward.

"Bloody hell" the healer muttered as he was forced to use his wand to cut through Harry's bandages to get at his cuts.

Soon his cuts were healed, his arm repaired, and a multitude of minor injuries smoothed over. Unfortunately, some of the cuts were left too long and he would have scars on his chest and arms to complement those cased by the burns in the Lestrangers vault.

Finally, he could relax, lying in bed and hands tightly entwined with Ginny's as all the Weasleys sat around the bed, talking about what was happening.

"There's a massive manhunt underway for McNair and the other two," announced Percy as he joined them. "It's all over the wireless. People haven't been this upset since the last prime minister died."

Harry accepted this in silence; they sat quietly for a while before the healer came in and told them to come back tomorrow.

"When can he come home?" Molly asked

"Tomorrow evening, if all goes well. The nurse at Hogwarts school sent us a letter with Harry's previous injuries, and we just want to keep an eye on him." They nodded, and one by one left with a nod or a hug. Ron, Hermione and Ginny left last, Ginny giving him a lingering kiss before heading out of the room.

At last only the healer remained.

"So Madam Pomfrey sent you a list, did she?" he asked, thinking of the kind matron who had always been fussy, but had gotten used over the years to Harry's frequent visits to her ward.

"Yes, and it was quite a list. I want to keep an eye on your arm, the one that you broke now is the one she said you had all the bones removed from." He waved his wand and the lights dimmed. "Try to get some sleep, it'll help"

Arriving back at the burrow, he found Ginny still there. In the morning, he couldn't help but wonder how she could avoid her classes

"Oh, we have revision time now. I have another day before I have to get back to study."

Nodding at this, he opened the paper to see himself swathed in bandages in a three page feature.

"It's been everywhere" said Ron, flashing Harry a magazine which showed him standing supported by the Weasleys and had a zoomed in image of this hand finding Ginny's attached to a article discussing the merits of Harry as a boyfriend, including the frequent injuries versus his history of loyalty (being convinced Voldemort was back). It even speculated whether Harry was a good kisser, listing the girls he had ever reportedly snogged, including a picture of each, several of which Harry had never seen before in his life.

Harry was mortified and blushed at this matter-of-fact description of his love life while Ron sniggered, and Hermione tried to hide a grin.

Ginny merely absentmindedly pulled out a quill and defaced most of the pictures.

Harry decided to enjoy the time he had with her, with Ron having relaxed since finally coming together with Hermione. Harry saw Molly and Arthur exchange glances at the dinner table as both Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione and Ginny, glances that said that they knew what was happening and in a certain way, were already welcoming them into the family.

A few weeks on, the last wands handed out and the wizarding community settling down, Harry managed to find space for both himself and Ron on the auror course. Beyond the basic defence magic that Harry had taught in the DA, he found that there was a lot he still had to learn, as well as many things that Harry thought that should be changed in the style they worked and different regulations. He couldn't wait to become a full auror so that he could start implementing these changes.

Before they noticed it, summer had moved in, and Harry was standing on the platform to greet Ginny as the Hogwarts express rolled in, bearing the students home.

Getting off the train, Harry noticed how much older Ginny seemed. The last trace of the terrified little girl in the chamber of secrets was gone, and now Ginny stood as a witch in her own right. He had never been more proud to call her his girlfriend.

As Molly walked around the edge of the tree that they were sitting up against, Ginny gave Harry a small sour face. As if sensing the closeness growing between Harry and Ginny in a direction she didn't think they should reach yet, Molly had been interrupting them at every chance over the last week.

"I wish we could find some true privacy" she muttered.

Harry nodded, an idea sprang to mind.

"How about a dip? I'll take you to the pool where I found the sword." She smiled, and standing up, he took her by side-along apparition, as she hadn't been there before. As soon as they arrived, he saw that it looked beautiful in the heat of summer, and the pool which was frozen in winter was much more inviting during July.

He turned to cast a perimeter spell as Ginny stripped down behind him and as he finished his spells, feeling as familiar as an old shoe, she had dived into the pool.

Pulling off his own clothes, he slipped in after her. They splashed for a while, then his lips met hers, and they lost themselves.

Sneaking back into the house hours later, clothes clinging to their wet skin and hair soaked they happened across Ron and Hermione in the hall who gave them a raised eyebrow.

"We went swimming; it was just too warm there for a while." He simply explained, and Hermione smiled, while Ron seemed torn between suspicion and annoyance at not having thought of that. With a wave, they headed up the stairs to change into dry clothes. Parting with a final touch of hands and lips, Harry headed up to his room.

That night at dinner, they sat as close as they could, skin brush and exchanging glances.

Once most of the house was sleep, Harry left his room and headed down to Ginny's room, and as soon his hand brushed the door it opened, showing that she had been standing at the door waiting for him. Greeting him into her room with a kiss, she closed the door to her room and secured it with a simple charm.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: All characters belong to JK Rowling

"Ginny?" it was it was Hermione. The sunlight was streaming through the window in Ginny's room. "Are you up yet?" Ginny untangled herself from Harry, and then went to open the door a crack as Harry grabbed his clothes from where he had shed them last night.

"I'm up, why?" she asked, wrapped in her blanket.

"Ron can't find Harry" she said, and then as Ginny twitched her head to the side, Hermione glanced around the room, and spotted Harry hastily buttoning his jeans.

"Oh." She blushed slightly and withdrew. Harry looked at Ginny and they exchanged a grimace. So much for sneaking out, the look said. Once Ginny and he were dressed, Harry descended the stairs to breakfast with her hand in his.

The entire family was gathered around the table. They stopped talking when they caught sight of them. Harry's hopes of not creating a scene withered fast. There was a look in Molly and Arthur's eyes that said that she knew all too well where Harry had been that night, and she wasn't happy about it. No one said anything, but it was the most uncomfortable breakfast that he had ever had at the burrow, and both himself and Ginny left early, together, though not for lack of trying judging by the look that molly shot her daughter as she stood at his side as soon as Harry got up to leave the table.

"Off, are you?" she asked conversationally, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Yeah" Ginny answered before Harry could. "Harry and I are staying at Grimauld place for a while, you know, to keep Kreature company." Harry had intended nothing of the sort, but now that the words were out, he would back Ginny all the way. Taking her hand in his, he smiled pleasantly at the silently staring family, and they turned and left the room, going up to their rooms to pack for the trip.

Harry was just shoving his jeans into his bag when Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"So, how long has that been going on?" Ron asked quietly, standing beside Harry. Harry knew that molly had approved of Ron asking Harry rather than her, knowing that Ron could put up a better fight against Harry. He knew that he was on thin ground in their relationship, Ron having exploded over Harry snogging Ginny, now that he had spent the night with her, it required some good arguments. He kept his voice level in the hopes of heading off a fight.

"Honestly? Since yesterday." Harry answered truthfully. "It's not as if we've been keeping secrets for ages from you." He said, looking Ron in the eye.

When Ron didn't back down, Harry continued

"I love Ginny, with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her. And if it eases your bad conscience, I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with her." He pulled out the ring tucked in one of his pockets. Ron stared. Hermione gasped.

"I just can't seem to work up the nerve." He smiled half heartedly. Hermione smiled in return. Ron still looked steamrollered.

"Blimey." He said, and then looked at the ring "bloody hell. That must have cost at least a hundred galleons."

"143 exactly, and worth every knut." Harry replied. Looking closely at Ron, for the second time he gave Ron the same searching look he had given him when he and Ginny first got together. Ron didn't look happy, but nodded.

"You could come and join us after a few days. It might be nice to get out of the burrow for a while." Hermione nodded, understanding the implications. "Just don't tell Ginny I invited you."

As he pulled the straps firm, Harry felt Ron tap his shoulder. When he turned Ron said,

"You really are going to marry her?" Harry nodded. "Don't wait too long" was all that Ron could seem to say, Hermione nodding along. Harry smiled and nodded in response. Ron looked satisfied. _Situation dealt with_ thought Harry.

Pulling his bag onto his back, he walked to Ginny's room where she was just closing the straps on her own bag. He told her that he had to do some fast talking to Ron to avoid being punched, and she remarked dryly that she could take care of herself.

"Besides, I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with anyone else." she remarked in an offhand fashion.

"Neither do I" he replied seriously, and her hand squeezed his for just a moment.

Walking into the garden, Harry took her hand, and said: "I thought we might take the scenic route. We could take turns to choose places." Ginny looked brightly at him. He grabbed her hand, and instantly, they were standing in Sherwood Forest. They wondered around, and then Ginny suddenly grabbed his hand and took him along to a beautiful field where he grass was up to their knees.

The most of the rest of the day passed like that. They spent a little time in each place, and even used the invisibility cloak to steal a map to apparate by one they had run out of locations.

They stopped by Bill and Fleur, who invited them to stay for lunch. When they did, Fleur thrilled them with the news that she was pregnant. Ginny bounced from her seat to hug Fleur, who kept talking enthusiastically as she accepted Harry's hug and sincere congratulations. Bill seemed to be bursting with pride, and took them over the as yet incomplete baby room he was building. 'He is so good with 'is hands' said Fleur proudly as they inspected the stain glass windows that he had installed. After promising to come back and visit soon, the moved on.

Appearing in the garden of Tonk's parents, they looked around to see Tonk's mother sitting on the veranda with Teddy on her lap. He hailed her and walked over. They spent a few hours with teddy, chatting happily with the old couple who seemed to have aged several years after the death of Tonks and Lupin.

The combination of a werewolf and a metamorphoser seemed to have an interesting effect, because Teddy could change into a werewolf pup at will, and it seemed to give him none of the pain it gave to a normal werewolf. They mentioned in a weary tone that he had half chewed through the table legs before the managed to cast a charm to protect them. Harry invited them both to Grimauld place any time and promised to take care of Teddy, if they wanted to stay in London for a while. They both looked pleased at this offer, and readily promised that if ever they were in town, they would stop by. Ginny beamed at Harry as they left.

"That was very nice of you." She said

"I'm Teddy's godfather; it's the least I could do." Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

Finally when it was darkening, appartated to Grimauld place. Arriving on the doorstep, they walked into the familiar dark surroundings. Ginny walked upstairs to choose a room and dump their bags while Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Kreature, are you here?" he asked softly enough to not be a call. There was no reply. He flicked his wand at the fireplace, and the kitchen blazed into life. There was a healthy layer of dust covering everything. Apparently, Kreature had elected to remain in Hogwarts for the summer. Harry began to open the cupboards and check out the food they had stashed, noting how low the supply was.

Leaving the food, he walked upstairs where Ginny was waiting for him. The next meal they thought about was breakfast.

It continued for some days, skipping meals totally lost in each other and in the first total privacy that they'd had so far.

One morning they were sitting in the kitchen, Harry taking his turn to cook, when Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry was grateful that both he and Ginny were clothed well enough in t-shirts and shorts for this interruption.

"Bloody hell. I had to get out of the house." Ron said, throwing himself down on the chair.

"Hope you don't mind. Molly was just getting on our nerves." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Not at all. It'll be nice not to have the massive house to ourselves, and were working on cleaning out the living room; I wouldn't mind your help." Ron nodded, and sighed heavily, leaning back.

"What was wrong with Molly?" Harry asked, dishing out the food he had hastily enlarged to feed all of them, so that the small loaf of bead was enough for all of them for breakfast and lunch.

"She's been nagging about you lot, hasn't she? After that bit in _witch weekly_ and all."

"What?" Harry said, looking up sharply.

"They found out through Percy telling a workmate that you and Ginny are off together. Big article about how mum wouldn't let you two be together since you were too young and now you have apparently run off together."

Harry grinned, slipping into a seat next to Ginny and giving her a kiss

"In a way, we have, but it's more like Ginny ran off with me." He said looking at Ginny, who gave him an impish look.

The rest of the week passed happily. They didn't get very far in cleaning out the living room, but when Ron and Hermione failed to turn up for breakfast, Harry and Ginny relaxed into the same dreamy state as before.

It was nice having the house to themselves, and Ron stopped minding that Harry and Ginny often kissed at the table, and he was too engrossed in Hermione, who found the whole arrangement very much to her satisfaction.

They made one final effort on the living room, creating comfortable armchairs and (on an inspiration of Ron's) Gryffindor banners. Once the room was cleaned up, it was a pleasant place that caught the afternoon sun and they would often sit in it in the afternoons, talking.

After several days futile attempts at removing Serious' mothers painting, a combined onslaught from all of them finally brought it screeching off the wall and they managed to place all the paintings and elf heads in Regouluse's room, giving the hall a cheery air.

A month after Ron and Hermione arrived, George popped in for a visit. His jaw dropped as he stepped into the white and light hall that was the entrance to Grimauld Place. After commenting on it, he warned them that Molly and Arthur were going to stop by to visit. He was on his way into Diagon Alley, having decided to continue the joke shop without Fred. He readily accepted their invitation to stay there, not liking the thought of having to move back into the flat above the shop alone.

Sure enough, two days later Molly and Arthur swept into the house tailing Charlie and Percy in the afternoon when the five of them were in the living room discussing the latest Harpies game, Ginny considering trying out with them. They were just discussing Ginny's chances when their visitors entered the room. They were as flabbergasted as George at the utter change in the place. At that point, Molly calmed down considerably, and graciously accepted Harry's invitation to stay for a while.

Harry was sitting in the living room with Ginny lying in his arms when he asked

"Did you mean that? About spending the rest your life with me?" Ginny didn't look around, but merely murmured

"um-hum" Harry took that as affirmative.

Standing up, he pulled Ginny to her feet, took a deep breath, and then went down on one knee. Ginny looked intently at him. Pulling the case with the ring out of his pocket, her opened it and said;

"Ginny, will you marry me?" she took the ring, looking at it, as if scrutinizing it for a flaw.

"Yes" she said, so gently Harry almost missed it, and as he got to his feet, she raised her head and said again, more clearly "Yes" grinning, he pushed the ring onto her finger, where it sat perfectly, the diamond on it sparking in the late afternoon sunlight. He kissed her deeply. They were totally oblivious to everything around them until a loud voice drew them back

"I wonder how long they can go on like that before coming up for air" it was George, standing with the old glint in his eyes and a grin on his face beside Charlie.

"The rest of my life" Ginny answered them smiling, holding out one hand for them to see her ring.

"Blimey." He said, looking shocked, then joyous "congratulations mate! Only took you a few years" he said to Harry impishly. Charlie only hugged his sister, and then grabbed Harry in a hug too.

"Welcome to the family mate. And as Auntie Muriel says; Not another Weasley!" he finished in a fair imitation of her high pitched cackle, his grin threatening to reach his ears.

"Don't be disrespectful," Arthur's soft voice came from behind them. "You're one of us too, remember?" he said lightly as he entered the room.

"Yeah, and so is Harry" countered Charlie.

"What?" looking around he caught Harry and Ginny at the end of a kiss they had stolen when attention was diverted away from them. Harry smiled into Ginny's face and as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione crowded into the room, Harry said

"I asked Ginny to marry me"

"And I said yes" Ginny concluded.

They stood hands clasped tightly as the family flowed over them. Harry felt like he was being welcomed into the family for the first time, and as they were swept away in the delighted chatter.

"When are you planning to have the wedding?" Hermione asked Ginny. She looked at Harry and said

"Why not August?"

"Why not?" he agreed happily. "That'll give plenty of time for the rumours to spread" he added ironically. The others laughed.

The rest of the day was spent in a haze of happiness. Molly (who had taken over the kitchen completely) cooked a celebration feast, and they all ate and drank and laughed late into the night. Both Molly and Arthur gave satisfied looks at the ring resting on Ginny's finger, as if they had been expecting it long in advance.

Harry knew afterwards that it was time to return to work, having neglected it for far too long.

The next day all three used the Floo network to arrive in the ministry and blended with the crowd to go to work. Harry was surprised when they greeted him back happily, rather than with a reprimand, then noticed that a few suggestions he had made before leaving had been implemented and work working well.

He was called up to the head auror to discuss new ideas and strategies, and after a few days they were back to the old schedule.

His first big hurdle was when Montroy, the head auror, sent him out to a press conference to advocate one of Harry's ideas. He said that Harry would have a better way of getting the word across.

Entering the press hall, the sudden flash of cameras almost blinded him as he walked up to the plain wooden stand. Looking to the back, he saw Ron and Hermione and Ginny sitting there. Ron gave him the thumbs up.

"Could you please quiet down?" he called over the babble, and almost instantly silence fell.

"I'm here today" began Harry; sweaty palms resting on the podium, "to advocate a new strategy against crime" he had practiced his speech in front of Ginny, who had assured him that it was alright.

"It is called the Forbidden Trace. Like underage wizards who have the trace put on them to ensure no magic is practiced outside school, this will trace the perpetrators of several dark curses, including _avada kedavra_ and septumsempra. We hope that this will act as a warning system. This, I believe, is a necessary course of action, for every spell on this list is one that will only be used to harm, and there is no context in which these spell could be mistakenly used."

Harry arrived at the end of his speech and looked for questions. Montroy had said that there were always a few questions, but Harry's stomach plummeted as every reporter in the room stood to shout a question.

"Yes, you." Harry said pointing at one. The others instantly fell silent.

"Where did this idea come from?"

"Mainly from my encounters with various deatheaters over the years, but mostly from our last meeting. The thought that if only someone would have known and come after me within minutes would have been a tremendous comfort and I am sure anyone who has ever run foul of the deatheaters or have family who have done so can agree." Looking to the back, he caught Ron's smile.

"How long is this list?" another called.

"There are a total of eight on the list so far, which might grow as the programme progresses" Harry answered truthfully, then moved on to the next question.

"Is it true you and Ginny Weasley are getting married?" Harry's ears turned pink, but he followed Montroy's advice in this situation and replied

"That's irrelevant to the issue at hand"

He had had to practice it several times to get the right note of finality to it, and it seemed to have the right effect, because the rest of the question time passed without any more personal questions.

The next step was personal: invitations. On Molly's insistence, they were going to hold the marriage at the burrow, and Harry spent what felt like hours signing special card invitations and ticking names of a long list. He had no idea how many people he could consider a close enough friend to invite. Ginny spent long ages out of the house in the company of Hermione shopping (Harry supposed) for a dress, though why it had to take so long he had no idea.

When Ginny had stressed about not having enough money to buy a dress, Harry had simply handed over his vault key. He had been badly worried that evening by the slightly mischievous grin on her face.

Harry had wanted to invite his friends from the office as guests, but Montroy assured Harry that they would have better be there in a more official capacity. At that Harry just stared, thinking that any deatheaters couldn't possibly attack.

Montroy laughed at Harry's expression

"It's the crowd, Harry." He said. "Your wedding will be a big event. The minister will be attending?" Harry nodded. "Will he be bringing anyone?"

"Well, Kingsley just said that I reserve about five seats around him, so I thought he wanted to bring his family."

Montroy laughed, then said kindly

"That's not seats for family, but for political dignitaries. There will be quite a few very important or at least noticeable people there. You already have Hogwarts former headmaster, the minister for magic, Albus Dumbledore's brother, Krum, who is an internationally acclaimed seeker, the members of your group, the DA who are quite famous in themselves, and then you have even issued a ban on one of the most famous writers, Rita Skeeter. And then there's you; probably the one that if no one recognizable was at your wedding, people would still flock to be there."

Harry had tried to interrupt with protests but Montroy had ploughed steadily over his protests. He smiled slightly at Harry.

"You don't like it, but your wedding is the major event this year. The minister has informed me that he is bringing the Bulgarian minister, after he wrote and informed our minister that you made friends in the last Quidditch world cup."

"Friendship is pushing it." Harry said with a sour face. "I only met him once and he just pointed at my scar and jabbered away in Bulgarian." Montroy laughed

"He met you, that's what important. Everyone is quite ready to believe him, and it's a matter of international politics."

"No it's not." Harry retorted. "It's a matter of how many more I can convince Ginny to invite. She's already getting snappy over all the people coming. I must admit though, she's not the only one" Montroy raised his eyebrows in sympathy.

"I'm off; I need to give McGonagall her invitation. Is there anything else?" Harry asked, standing.

"That's all, for now. And thank you anyway for your invitation." He stood, and they shook hands, before Harry left the office, heading down into the hall.

Slipping out without notice was a task and a half these days, but some friendly law enforcement wizards offered Harry a place at the centre in their group so that he could pass unnoticed into the hall shaded by the large men all carrying their broomsticks.

Once in the hall, he began what was a sequence of apparitions so that he could safely reach McGonagall's house in Scotland.

Appearing outside the village where McGonagall lived, Harry changed into muggle clothing, before stepping onto the street. Judging by the amount of people who stopped and stared in the street as he passed, this was one of the newer magical settlements. It seemed to him that almost all of the village was staring out the windows by the time he got halfway to the house and the word had passed ahead so as he came into view of her magnificent house, he saw McGonagall standing by the gate talking to a woman who was idly fiddling with a string of unicorn hair.

He waved as he approached and saw to his surprise her wave back. She had obviously relaxed quite a bit once she had retired.

Once up at the gate, the neighbour left with a gracious nod, never taking her eyes off Harry.

"Come inside, Harry. You could do with a cup of tea." He smiled and nodded. Apparently, McGonagall had lost none of her commanding air.

McGonagall's house was roomy and decorated tastefully with a curious mix of Gryffindor colours and family tartan.

"I've been quite busy." She said, as she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "It's been years since I've stayed more than a few months in this house, and it took quite some work."

She gestured proudly at the gorgeous wood interior. Harry smiled and looked around appreciatively. He had had no idea how creative she could be.

"Well, I hope you're not busy on August 26th." Harry said, holding out the envelope. McGonagall took it, and looked at the card inside.

As she read, her face lit up with a smile.

"Thank you potter." She looked up. "Why the 26th?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"Because it gives us exactly one week of honeymoon, and three days of training after that before Ginny signs up for the Holy Head Harpies. Gwenog Jones is coming to the wedding, and promised a tough tryout. It's what Ginny wants after all." He shrugged. McGonagall smiled in return.

"I expect as much. You seem quite used to shrugging on Ginny's choices already." She pointed out.

"yes, people keep asking me if this or that is really what I want, and I have to say that right now Ginny has the key to my vault, because she knows more about this than I do." He smiled. "I do hope she leaves me some money though." McGonagall laughed, and the rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly.

They sat in the garden chatting about all sorts from McGonagall's dislike of the vagrant parenting of certain villagers to horcruxes, and the books that Hermione had destroyed which instructed how to make them. McGonagall agreed that those books were far too dangerous to be kept around.

Ok, that's all for what I've written so far. I might write more later, but I want some feedback first ;)


End file.
